hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2892 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2892 Atlantic hurricane season was a average hurricane season that began on June 1 end ended on November 30, these dates determine cyclone formation, however storms can form at anytime as proven by subtropical storm Alexandra. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2018 till:17/05/2018 color:TS text:Alexandra (SS) from:30/06/2018 till:09/07/2018 color:TS text:Barron (TS) from:15/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:C1 text:Coretta (C1) from:03/08/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:Douglas (TS) from:15/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C1 text:Eda (C1) from:31/08/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:C3 text:Fabio (C3) from:05/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TS text:Georgia (TS) barset:break from:13/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:TS text:Horatio (TS) from:30/09/2018 till:17/10/2018 color:C5 text:Inga (C5) from:27/10/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:TS text:John (TS) from:21/11/2018 till:24/11/2018 color:TS text:Khloe (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Alexandra Main Article:Subtropical Storm Alexandra (2892) Subtropical Storm Alexandra (2892) ''A trough embedded in a frontal system was detected by the NHC very close to Myrtle Beach,South Carolina the trough slowly detached from its Parent front and started to organize as it moved south with models hinting at development, the trough was upgraded to a subtropical storm on May 14 and was named Alexandra near Coastal Georgia, the storm continued to move along the coast as it was expected to peak as a strong tropical storm, Alexandra failed to intensify further and made landfall near Jacksonville on the 16th of May, Alexandra dissipated the following day, the remnants of Alexandra did re-emerge in the Gulf of Mexico and had a chance to regenerate however the remnants dissipated near Florida and did not regenerate, in total Alexandra killed 3 and minimal damage, particularly due to flooding was reported. Tropical Storm Barron A trough of low pressure formed near the east coast of the United States and slowly developed into a tropical depression on June 30, the storm slowly developed into a tropical cyclone and was named Barron, the storm under hostile conditions failed to strengthen past minimal tropical storm strength, Barron eventually dissipated on July 9, no damage or fatalities were reported. Hurricane Coretta ''Main Article:Hurricane Coretta (2892) Hurricane Coretta (2892) ''A tropical wave formed near Costa Rica and slowly moved towards the Yucatan Peninsula, the wave slowly organized until July 15 where it upgraded to PTC Three and eventually 03L, the depression struck the Yucatan Peninsula, where it would remain until the 16th, upon emergence into the Gulf of Mexico the storm explosively intensified as it headed for Florida, as the storm veered near the coast the storm was upgraded to the season's first hurricane on July 17, Coretta would make landfall on the Florida panhandle the following day, after that Coretta rapidly dissipated as it moved over Alabama dissipating on the 20th, the storm killed 23 and did 83.2 million dollars in damages during its lifetime. Tropical Storm Douglas ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Douglas (2892) ''A small monsoonal gyre formed and quickly organized into a tropical depression on August 3rd, the storm was named Douglas the following day as it was upgraded to a tropical storm, Douglas dissipated the following day, during its life time Douglas killed 2 and did minimal damage. Hurricane Eda A trough of low pressure emerged off of North Carolina ans slowly organized into a tropical depression, the depression slowly organized over marginal waters as it became a tropical storm and was named Eda, Eda would slowly strengthen as it headed for maritime Canada, on August 19 Eda became a hurricane near Nova Scotia, Eda weakened as it entered a hostile environment, Eda became extratropical on the 23, the extratropical remnants of Eda would race out to sea before getting absorbed by a larger frontal zone, Eda had no reported fatalities or damage. Hurricane Fabio A tropical wave emerged off of Africa and slowly organized into a tropical depression on August 31, the depression continued to organize as it headed east of Bermuda, the storm in favorable conditions intensified into a tropical storm and was named Fabio, the storm continued to move in a northwesterly direction and became a hurricane, the storm rapidly intensified as it changed direction becoming a high end category 3 hurricane, Fabio started to enter a area of high shear and began weakening, the storm re-intensified back into a major hurricane as it moved over colder waters the storm shifted towards the Azores as it weakened passing through the Islands as a category two hurricane, shortly after Fabio weakened to a category one hurricane, and then turned extratropical the storm's extratropical remnants would be short-lived as they were absorbed the following day. during its life time Fabio killed 2 in the Azores and minimal damage was reported. Tropical Storm Georgia A tropical wave formed near Fabio and slowly organized following the storm before hooking away from the storm under influence from Fabio, the storm entered an area of favorable conditions and began to flourish and was upgraded to a tropical storm and was named Georgia by the NHC, however the storm had limited time to develop as it enters a hostile environment, despite that Georgia peaked with 50 mph winds and a pressure of 1003 millibars, after peak Georgia started to deteriorate and was downgraded to a depression on the 9, the storm continued to struggle against wind shear, until the 12 where the storm succumbed to heavy wind shear, there are no known fatalities or damage. Tropical Storm Horatio A trough of low pressure formed near the Azores and quickly separated from its parent front, the storm was upgraded to a subtropical storm on the 13th and would slowly meander over the Atlantic peaking just shy of hurricane strength, the storm would rapidly weaken and dissipate on the 17th, no reported fatalities and damage. Hurricane Inga ''Main Article:Hurricane Inga '' '' ''A tropical wave emerged over Africa and slowly creeped southward, the wave would be designated a depression while it started to head back north, the wave would be named Inga as it became a tropical storm, Inga would slowly organize amidst the Saharan air layer, before entering a area of high moisture and low shear, inside this environment Inga became a hurricane and rapidly intensified into a major hurricane, the storm continued this intensification in the Caribbean becoming a category five hurricane in the Caribbean, after that the storm weakened as it veered for Jamaica, the storm would strike there as a category two hurricane resulting in some major damage, Inga re-intensified into a major hurricane as it headed for the the gulf coast, upon entering Inga strengthened to a category four hurricane, Inga would gain a secondary peak of 155 mph in the middle of the gulf, Inga would make landfall near Pensacola,in Florida as a 145 mph category four, Inga would rapidly weaken as it moved inland, the storm would turn extatropical on October 16 and its extratropical remnants dissipated the following day, during its life time it spanned a path of devastation doing 126.00 billion dollars on record becoming the costliest on record in total the storm killed 130, being one of the significant storms ever recorded. Tropical Storm John A area of low pressure formed east of the Bahamas and slowly moved in a northeastward direction, the storm slowly strengthend as it headed in a more westerly direction, before becomming a tropical storm and reciving the name John, John would start to weaken over colder waters and higher shear, John dissipated on November 7 with 1 confirmed death in Bermuda and damage was reported. Tropical Storm Khloe ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Khloe (2892) A trough of low pressure formed near Haiti and slowly moved, towards the United States, the trough was upgraded to a depression on the 21 of November, the storm was later upgraded to a tropical storm and named Khloe, Kloe would slowly moved into the united states on the 23rd, before dissipating over South Carolina on November 24, ending the 2892 Atlantic hurricane season, but during its shortlife span Khloe killed 8 and minimal damage was reported. Names This was the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones during 2892 any unused names are marked in , the unretired names 2898, this same name list was used 2872, with the exception of Khloe which replaced the name Kharma after it was retired, the name Khloe was used for the first time. List for 2892 *Alexandra *Barron *Coretta *Douglas *Eda *Fabio *Georgia *Horatio *'Inga' *John *Khloe * * * * * * * * * * Retirement In Spring of 2893 the WMO retired the name Inga due to the destruction it caused the name wil never be used again to name another tropical or subtropical cyclone in the Atlantic, instead the name Inessa was chosen to replace Inga for 2898. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Below-average seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:GloriouslyBlonde